Lockdown Love
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: Louise Always Loved AJ. For 6 and a half years. But did he know? Nope. So, here she's sat in Patrick's & Josh's lockerroom, watching him fight in the cage.. AJ/OC Mentions of AlexShelley/Patrick & ChrisSabin/Josh. ONESHOT.


**A/N;; Big fan of AJ Styles! (: Set the night of Lockdown 2009.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own AJ or any of the Superstars i use. But i do own Louise & her awesome pink hair. xD**

**----**

Louise sat staring at the TV screen in Patrick's and Josh's locker room, her eyes wide and biting on her bottom lip harshly, enough to cause it to bleed slightly. She didn't move her eyes from the screen as she felt one of her best friends sit down beside her. She finally dragged her eyes away from the screen where she was watching 'Lockdown', scared shitless in all honestly as she just saw AJ, or Allen but he isn'ta big fan of his real name, and Kurt Angle on the top of the cage. She looked over at Patrick and gave a weak and tierd smile, leaning her head onto his shoulder and brushing her bright pink hair from her eyes as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

"He'll be fine LouLou." He murmured down to her, pressing his lips to her forehead lightly.

Normally Louise would have killed any man that done that, except for afew people.. But she knew that Patrick was with Josh, and had been for the last 2 years. That thought made her smile, before pulling back and giving a girlish giggle at the huge love bite on Patrick's neck. She smirked at him before snapping her head back at the TV as she heard a crash, widening her eyes in horror as it showed a replay of AJ jumping down through the top of the cage.

"Oh shit.." She whispered, biting down on her bottom lip again before curling up against Patrick.

"He knows what hes doing Lou.. You of all people should know that." She heard Josh say as he walked out of the shower room, sitting down beside Patrick and kissing him gently.

Louise gave them her best smile that she could manage at that moment, before turning back to the screen. Of course she knew. She wrestled. Got hurt. Got over it.. But, it was AJ! AJ fuckin' Styles! She tried to calm down, reminding herself that she wasn't even going out with him, in any shape or form. She sighed before leaning against Patrick still. Louise dragged her fingers through her bright pink hair and watched as the match between Team Jarrett and Team Angle continued. Louise had known Allen/AJ for over 7 years now, 6 and a half of them she spent lusting over him, before finally getting a grip and realising she was in love with him.. Damn emotions, she mumbled in her head. Patrick and Josh where the only ones that knew, only ones she could trust besides AJ. She couldn't even trust her parents anymore!

It was hard though. AJ had different girls alot.. He got Louise to tour with him, but still had the different slut every other night. It really did kill her slowly inside. Louise shook her thoughts from her head and grinned to herself as Jarrett's team won. She kissed Patrick and Josh on the cheek lightly, before jumping up and running out of their locker room, ignoring the boys laughs from behind her. Louise stood nervously outside of the exit where AJ and his team where suppose to come out. Her bright pink hair stood out extremely from her surroundings and the black and white clothes she was wearing; black jeans, white vest with the words 'Smile – People worry what your up to.' Across in black. She was nervous.. Very actually. AJ had fallen through a cage, been whacked over the head with a chair and beaten alot in the brutal cage, just able to stand by what she saw before she ran off. Louise panicked, not knowing if she should just ran back to Patrick's and Josh's locker room and never leave their again.. She snapped out of those thoughts the moment she heard two different voices call her name. She looked up and gave a grin, brushing her hair from her light hazel eyes before walking over to Daniels and giving him a tight hug quickly.

"Congrats dude." She said with a smile before turning to AJ and biting down on her bottom lip.

AJ moved away from Jeff Jerret's hold around him to keep him upright properly, staggering slightly before he looked down at Louise with a smile.

"What, no hugs for AJ today?" He joked with a faint smirk.

God, Louise loved that accent. She rolled her eyes at him playfully before wrapping her arms around him tightly, careful not to hurt him. She smiled to herself before burying her head into his shoulder as she felt his arms around her aswell.

"You done great out there me' love." She said with a grin.

Louise seemed to freeze at what happened next, before she knew it AJ had lent down and pressed his lips to hers, not hard, not softly.. Just about right. She blinked before looking up at him and pressing her lips back to his. She'd waited too long for this moment..

"W.. Wh--... W.. Wh—" Louise groaned inwardly. Great, she now couldn't form sentences like a normal human.

AJ chuckled before pressing his lips to Louise again gently, but slightly harder than before, taking a piece of her pink hair and wrapping it around his finger.

"I've waited far to long for that.." She heard him whisper into her ear.

Louise closed her eyes, like magic to her ears..

"I always loved you.." She murmured before realising she did so.

AJ looked down at her and grinned widely, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers again, which Louise immediatly responded to, kissing him back slightly deeper.

"I love you." AJ whispered as he pulled back and lent his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." Louise whispered back, closing her eyes with a smile.

_Just like music to her ears.._


End file.
